I Found a New Hobby on the Deep Web
Original Author: G-Nome384 Ahhh the deep web. Everyone loves the deep web. I've been using it since 2004. I make my money off of selling weed, and other drugs I buy, but never use. That being said, the site that I frequented the most was a black market site that I won't name ran by a Ugandan man whom I had bought all kinds of weapons from. Several assault rifles, .50 BMG sniper rifles, an Ares-Shrike, and an AT4 Anti-Tank Launcher that I never had to use but it's nice to have it. I spend most of my time playing video games, and browsing link dumps on the tor browser. I've seen so much shit you have no idea. You lose a lot of faith in humanity when you hear about a man beating his kitten with a iron pipe, or some 40+ year old man bragging about how he molested his own 4 year old so, or someone attaching a C4 charge to a pregnant woman. I've heard all the horror stories about the deep web. I'll tell you about some of the more disturbing and interesting sites that I've seen. The first site that I came across was the site that almost put me off of my journey completely. It was a trafficking site called "Candy Land". Not only was it a site where people could buy and sell children and teens, but there was also a forum and a chatroom where the buyers could share what they have done to the poor children that fell victim to them. There was a link-dump I was browsing. Most of the sites were the typical fake red-rooms, drug sites, gunrunning sites, and religious cult sites. That's when I found it, Candy Land. At first, I thought it was a drug site because of the color scheme and the name. That's until I scrolled down. The description: "Looking for a child? An innocent slave for your needs? You've come to the right place! We've got them all! Boy, girl, teen, child, whatever you want! Delivery usually takes around 1-6 business days, and occasionally longer and prices change between product, depending on how good they look, and how healthy they are." After reading that horrifying description, I scrolled down. Pictures of children and teens. Tied up to chairs and tables, with the tag "Sold" and pictures of normal looking kids, with the tag "Available". One that I remember was as follows: "Payton Mary, 11 years old, Caucasian, blue eyes, blonde hair, very obedient and trust worthy, and very valuable" with What angered me even more is the fact that I couldn't do shit about it. Well.. at least back then I didn't. Another horrifying site that I found was a site called "Child Experiments". If the title alone wasn't bad enough, the videos of these "experiments" usually involved torture. One video was called "burning boy". I clicked on it. There was a video of a boy struggling against two large men dressed in black clothes and ski masks. They were pouring gasoline on him, and a few seconds later, the lit him on fire. I nearly threw up. I shut the PC down and took a long break before venturing to the deep net once again. Another site that I came across was an apparent ISIS red-room. Spoiler-alert: It wasn't real. A Satan-worship site, more fake red-rooms, bulk-drugs, a really creepy CP site called "Dolly Playhouse", and even a forum where rich people discuss the best ways to abduct children and teenagers. Fuck. That. The red-rooms. I've never come across a single real red room. All the ones that I've seen were fake. I did come across a similar site, though, and that's what this story is about. It was November of 2006. I was browsing said link-dump I mentioned before. I clicked on a link. The site I was faced with was a site named "FunGore". Pictures of men, women, children, and infants going through in-describable things. There was a link to an image gallery. I dared click on it. The first image was of a little blonde girl, maybe 10 or 12 years of age, sitting at a desk in a room with pink wallpaper, drawing something. The next was of her in a trunk of a car. The one after that was of her, tied up to a chair, bleeding, crying, with deep cuts on her arm. The next was of her lying on the ground on her back, looking at the camera, sobbing. There was a large gloved hand holding what appeared to be a Beretta CX4 Storm, aiming at her head. The last was of her, lying on the ground, riddled with bullet holes. The cruel images ended there thankfully. I was outraged. I got even more angry when I noticed the comment section. People cheering the man on. One person wrote: "Holy shit that was awesome!! Please to more of these!!" I wrote an angry comment: "How the fuck can you people do this shit to people?" I got some replies shortly after. They were making fun of me and my empathy for the little girl. I replied again: "You people are mental. If you had any braincells in you, you would put a bullet in your head right now. A lot of people would really appreciate that" Eventually, after a few minutes of verbal wars with the users, the original poster of the gallery posted: "You're a little hero, huh? Trying to save the innocent children... you can't do shit to stop any of us. You can try, though. you'll probably end up on the site if you do" I replied: "Stop throwing empty threats and do something you pussy. You probably kill kids because you know that those are the only people you can stand a chance against" He replied back: "Fine. You're gonna pay for your hate-speech, Dalton". I said: ooooooo my real name! you sure got me, dude! I'm fucked. Fuckin' tryhard" He followed that up with my address. I wasn't scared. "Fuck off" I said back. A few days passed and nothing else happened after that. Well.. not until the 4th day. I was on my computer, eating my chips and watching funny videos when everything that was running suddenly force-quit. My mouse was moving on its own. There was a weird icon on my screen. It was a skull and crossbones. Whoever was controlling my mouse opened the software. It was a stream from a camera located in a child's room. There were 8,000 people watching. 8,000 fucking people were watching this shit. A little boy with a backpack walked in. He just got back from school, and I could hear what seemed like his parents in the background. He looked like he was 6 or 7 years old. He sat down on his desk and proceeded to do what I assumed that his homework. The guy who posted those sickening pictures on the deep web came out of the kids' closet. I knew it was him because he had that Beretta CX4 strapped to his back. He was holding a toolbox. He grabbed the kid and put tape over his mouth. The kids' door was closed so the parents would't hear anything. He opened the tool box and proceeded to torture the kid. He ripped his finger nails off, cut his ears off, stuck a screw driver in his eye, and inflicted several other horrible injuries on the poor boy. He ended the torture by shooting the kid in the head with the suppressed CX4. He walked over to the computer, smiled and waved at the screen, and left via the window. "Georgie! your food is ready!" Yelled the mother. "Georgie? are you there?" I heard footsteps come toward the door. I noticed that there was also a voice call you could connect to. I connected to it. The mother walked into the room and she was horrified at what she saw. She called for the father. The father was just as scared as the mother was. The father ran out of the room and called the cops, at least I assumed he did. The mother was in the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The faggots in the call were laughing their asses off. "What the fuck is wrong with you people? This kid was just tortured and his mother is fucking crying over this shit! you fuckers need help!" They proceeded to make fun of me, and then I was booted from the call. I couldn't close the software, so I had to hard reset the PC. I was relieved to see that there wasn't any damage to the computer A few more days passed and nothing happened. I've had a few nightmares since this happened. The most tragic and grotesque part of the stream that I can remember is the fact that the boy still had a look of pain and terror after he got shot. I still see that face sometimes when I try to close my eyes and sleep. A week passed and that's when shit started to go down. I was playing a video game on steam when a car drove by my house. I first thought nothing of it because it happens sometimes. A half hour passed when I heard footsteps outside my house. I took my headphones off and listened. I looked out the window. It was the deep web guy. The guy who posted that horrid album on that website. "I finally have a use for this thing!" I thought. I grabbed the AT4 out of the crate I kept it in and went outside quietly. The guy was standing in the gravel field behind my house. "Peek-A-Boo, motherfucker!" I yelled. I gave him the chance to turn around. He stared for a few seconds, probably trying to process the fact that he was staring at a guy pointing an Anti-Tank gun at him. I fired the weapon and the missile flew at him. It didn't explode on impact, though. He was forced off his feet and flew back about 20 meters until he was blown back to atoms a few seconds later. "YES!" I exclaimed. It was really satisfying to see such a piece of shit get obliterated back to sub-particles. I think I found my new hobby: hunting these scumbags down and ending their miserable lives. I'm not scared of these people, and I still use the deep web to this day in 2019. I've killed so many of these shitheads I've lost count at this point, and I will continue to do everything in my power to save people from these sick fucks. Human traffickers, child pornographers, people who run red-rooms, zoosadists, hurtcore enthusiasts.... and thousands of that ilk fell to my barrel. If you're one of them.... well.... beware, you might be on my hit-list. Just know that no matter how many VPNs you have, how many proxies you're hiding behind... no matter how my low-life loser friends you have In your child-porn rings or animal cruelty forums, no matter how safe you think you are because you hid behind your monitor... I will find you. If not me, someone else will. See you soon. Category:Deep Web Category:Blood and Gore Category:Internet Category:Computers Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Creepypasta Category:Stories written by G-Nome384 Category:Websites Category:Killers